Un día común
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Era un día común para Itachi Uchiha, o al menos eso creyó, pero un encuentro con su primo y con Hinata Hyuga, la chica que le gusta además, esta por hacer de su día no tan común.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es una historia ItaHina, me encanta esta pareja y voy a hacer lo posible para hacer historias realmente buenas, pero todo tiene un inicio y no todos somos espectaculares al principio. La masacre del Clan Uchiha no paso.

-Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias.

Un día común

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha, nada espectacular para recordar.

Tenía un día libre en mí puesto de líder en ANBU, ya que el Hokage cree que paso mucho tiempo en misiones, a mí no me importaba en absoluto cuanto tiempo paso ocupado, ya que si no es en misiones, paso todo el día entrenando con mi Ototo Sasuke, con mi primo Shisui que es como un hermano mayor no solo para mí, también para mi hermano. O algunas veces ayudo a mi Okasan.

Ayer habíamos tenido otra aburrida reunión de los clanes más importantes en la villa, lo único que había hecho esa reunión un poco menos tediosa y más soportable, era el hecho de que se encontraba la heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, a decir verdad todos sabíamos que su padre Hiashi-sama, le había quitado este derecho cuando su hija menor (Hanabi-san) presento más actitudes y más cualidades para ser la heredera del Clan que Hinata-san, pero hace algunos meses había empezado un arduo entrenamiento con Neji-san para poder subir a nivel Jounin por lo que un día oí decir a los aldeanos y el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Naruto Uzumaki. Para sorpresa de todos ella demostró tener mucha más agilidad, destreza y fortaleza que nadie nunca había visto en ella hasta ese día. Eso podía explicar porque ahora ella estaba presente en esa reunión tan importante pero un tanto aburrida de clanes.

Eran realmente pocos los encuentros en los que habíamos podido intercambiar algunas palabras.

 _Flash Back_

 _Iba caminando por distrito Hyuga, que esta solo unos metros antes del distrito Uchiha, pensando en lo fuerte que se había vuelto mi ototo y en lo orgullosa que Okasan está de él. Cuando vi a la kunoichi más hermosa y fuerte de toda la aldea, Hinata Hyuga. Quería hablarle, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía, era gracioso pensar que hasta en mis misiones más peligrosas en ANBU el nerviosismo no se comparaba en nada como el que me causaba entablar una conversación con Hinata-san. No solo por la gran admiración que le tengo, ni porque pienso que es la mismísima reencarnación de algún ángel, sino por el simple hecho de que nunca fui bueno para hacer conversación con nadie, y yo el frio y calculador Itachi Uchiha no era muy bueno para hacer platica, el Genio de su Clan, valla genio._

 _Sin embargo lo que sucedió me sorprendió,_

 _-Hola Uchiha-san.- Dijo Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre platicar con ella._

 _-Hola Hyuga-san, por favor, usted puede llamarme por mi nombre.- Dije mostrando una sincera sonrisa._

 _-Hai, solo sí usted también lo hace, Itachi-san.- Me sorprendía que ahora no tartamudeara todo el tiempo ni se escondiera bajo su flequillo, pero esa nueva seguridad solo podía gustarme más._

 _-De acuerdo Hinata-san. Me entere de que ha realizado la prueba para ser una Jounin, y si eso es cierto, si no le incumbe, me gustaría saber qué tal le ha ido.- Tal vez no soy muy bueno haciendo platica, pero de algo debe servir._

 _Me miro sorprendida, como si no esperará la pregunta._

 _-Muy bien Itachi-san, Gracias por preguntármelo.- Y me sonrió, de esa forma tan dulce y cálida que solo ella tenía._

 _-De acuerdo y si me permite, déjeme felicitarla por eso. Me gustaría platicar un rato más con usted, pero hoy lamentablemente tengo una misión y tengo que ir a prepararme. Pero con gusto podría dejarla hasta su hogar._

 _Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y fue suficiente para mí._

 _Y desde que había visto su hermosa mirada y compartido su cálida presencia supo que sentía algo mucho más especial por Hinata Hyuga que solo curiosidad y formalidad._

 _Fin de flash back_

Ahora que tenía tiempo libre, decidí pasarlo con una de mis personas favoritas, Shisui.

Habíamos acordado vernos después de que Shisui dejara a una más de sus "conquistas" para poder charlar sin intermedios.

-Tachi! Qué suerte que él Hokage te haya dado un par de días libres estabas más amargado de lo normal.- comento con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así es Shisui, que es lo que haremos esta vez.- Comente con voz cansada ya que a veces mi primo podía ser un poco extravagante para elegir pasatiempos.

-Estaba planeando ir a algún campo de entrenamiento, platicar un buen rato mientras nos relajamos que te parece?

-Por mi sabes que no hay ningún problema, los campos de entrenamiento suelen ser muy tranquilos y silenciosos.

-Entonces que esperamos!

Nos dirigimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento que Shisui eligió. Yo iba con mi típica ramera negra y me pantalón ninja negro. El siempre portaba su chaleco Jounin lo demás era igual a mi ropa.

Antes de llegar a ese lugar vimos una pequeña pero menuda figura a lo lejos, recostada sobre el césped.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era ella, _Hinata Hyuga._ Recostada sobre el césped, pero no era su ropa habitual, no tenía su gran y holgada sudadera blanca con toques lilas, ni los mismos pantalones ninja. Estaba usando una falda corta color lila con aberturas a los lados y un short negro debajo, una playera de malla de red hasta el ombligo dejando ver su vientre plano y bien trabajado, y un chaleco sin mangas abierto color lila, con muñequeras un tanto largas negras, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y solo su habitual flequillo, si la hubiera visto caminando por la aldea no la hubiera reconocido, pero ella estaba ahí recostada, ¿Por qué?. Volteé a ver a mi primo, y como lo había supuesto, él estaba hipnotizado al ver a la Heredera Hyuga de esa manera, simplemente increíble.

-Buen día Hinata-chan.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, Hinata-chan?! Desde cuando tenía ese tipo de "confianza" su primo con su Hinata?, perdón, con Hinata-san.

-Buen día Shisui-kun.- Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia. ¿Qué era de lo que me estaba perdiendo?

-¿Se conocen?.- Pregunte un tanto incómodo y un poco ¿Celoso?

-Hina-chan y yo fuimos a una misión hace unos días, no te lo dije Tachi?

-Olvidaste comentármelo Shisui.- Claro que no me lo comento, lo sabía perfectamente, maldito el día en el que le comente lo que sentía por Hinata, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No importa, ¿Qué haces recostada ahí Hina-chan?.- Okey, Shisui ya se estaba pasando con esto.

-Solo estaba entrenando un poco.- Dijo sonrojada por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer.

-Será buena idea que alguno de estos días nos acompañe a uno de nuestros entrenamientos Hinata-chan.- Dije intentando no sonar como uno de los tantos chicos que estaban tras Hinata, solo había un pequeño problema con esa invitación, y era un pequeño hermano que resultaba muy celoso y posesivo de vez en cuando pero ya vería como solucionaría eso.

-Eso sería un gran honor Itachi-kun.- Dijo poniéndose más roja si eso se podía. Eso que era?, Itachi-kun? Al fin estaba logrando hacerse un lugar en el cálido corazón de Hinata?

-Bueno pero por ahora, no le gustaría ir a comer a la casa de tía Mikoto?.- Dijo Shisui mandándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No quiero incomodar a la familia Uchiha.

-Te aseguro que no será nada incómodo, le agradas a tía Mikoto y sorprendentemente también al mocoso de Sasuke. Después de todo no eres una de sus club de fans y según sé son amigos desde la academia.

-Así es, pero . .

-Nada de peros Hinata, serás una gran compañía sin mencionar que a Tachi le agrada mucho tu compañía, o al menos eso me menciono en otro día verdad tachi?- Dijo Shisui mientras intentaba ocultar su risa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí a Itachi le agrada entonces, será un placer.

Hinata y yo tuvimos un pequeño sonrojo con esa última frase, pero nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Okasan que estaba justo enfrente de la mía.

Tal vez ese día sería mejor de lo que espero, no era un día tan común después de todo, o eso creyó pero no se esperaría lo que le esperaba al llegar . . .

 _Nota de autor:_

Hola! Gracias por leer, y tomarse su tiempo. Dejen Reviews si quieren.


	2. Capítulo 2 Confesión interrumpida

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes queridas.

- _Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis historias._

Capítulo 2 Confesión interrumpida.

El camino fue tranquilo, ni Hinata ni yo hablábamos, en realidad era Shisui el que hacia preguntas o bromas sobre cualquier cosa trivial. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ella a mí. No sabía qué, pero algo empezaba a surgir de nosotros. _Increíble._

Llegamos al fin a casa, después de mutuas miradas y bromas de mi primo.

Deje pasar primero a Hinata ya que al ser una dama, tenía que ser un caballero. Nos quitamos las sandalias y las dejamos en la entrada, justo después escuchamos a Okasan decir:

-Qué bueno que llegaron, no sabía a donde ir a bus . . .- De repente Okasan quedo sin habla al observar a Hinata vestida de esa forma, pues aun no sabíamos porque de tan repentino cambio. Sin embargo luego de unos largos segundos ella esbozó una sincera sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño hacia Hinata, que le dedico una sonrisa de igual forma.

-Mikoto-san, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

-Hinata, pero que hermosa te vez, ese cambio de ropa sí que te sienta bien.- Dijo mandándonos una suspicaz y burlona sonrisa, pues cualquier hombre que viera a Hinata quedaría impresionado por el cambio.

-Lo sé, se ve preciosa tía pero te aseguro que esta hambrienta al igual que nosotros, que delicia nos preparaste hoy?

Mientras ellos platicaban de la comida que mi Okasan había preparado esa tarde al igual que golpeaba con el cucharon en la mano a Shisui por intentar robar un bocado, yo enfoque mi mirada en Hinata, se veía contenta, tratando de disimular su risa cubriendo su boca con su pequeña mano, y mirando con alegría la escena que hacían mi Okasan y mi primo. Deje de mirarla, o eso trate ya que no sabía desde cuando lo hacía, pero no pude, hasta que ella dirigió su mirada hacía mí y en su rostro se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Nos quedamos así un tiempo, hasta que la voz de Okasan nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación:

-Ejem, muchachos eh dicho que ya pueden empezar a comer.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, Sasuke apareció en una nube de humo. Se sentó en la mesa sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el almuerzo. Hasta que la voz de Hinata, suave y delicada se escuchó en la habitación.

-Buen día Sasuke-kun.

-Hola.- Dijo sin más mi ototo, empezaba a preocuparme de que a mi hermano le gustaran los hombres, ya que no se había inmutado en nada al ver el cambio en Hinata, imposible.

Después de eso empezamos a comer, Sasuke a lado de Okasan, yo a lado de Hinata y Shisui solo.

Miraba de reojo a Hinata, parecía cómoda a pesar de que se había negado en acompañarnos la primera vez. Eso hizo que mostrará una sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos.

-Qué bueno que viniste Hinata, a veces me siento muy sola, ya que ninguno de mis hijos ha traído a alguna novia ni me ha dado nietos y se la pasan en misiones peligrosas todo el tiempo.- Dijo mi madre con un llanto falso pero que pareció causar efecto en Hinata, ya que después la miro con ternura y tristeza.

-Basta Okasan.- ya podía notar un ligero calor en mis mejillas, eso no podía ser bueno. ¿Por qué Okasan tenía que decirme cosas tan vergonzosas en frente de Hinata?

-Es que no entiendo porque habiendo tantas jovencitas hermosas y teniendo ese club de fans tras de ustedes no pueden al fin escoger a una y darme nietos!

-Pues parece que Itachi ya ha elegido a una chica pero a este paso y así como es de antisocial creo que chica terminara huyendo o muerta de aburrición.- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada que no hacía más que molestarme pero que parecía que a Okasan le agradaba aquella broma.

Pasamos la comida platicando de cosas rutinarias.

Creo que ya es un poco tarde y mi padre se molestará si no llego a tiempo a casa.- Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tenía intenciones de irse, no podía dejar que se fuera, al menos no sola.

-Permítame acompañarla, ya que no está bien que una señorita ande sola por las calles.

-Ha-Hai.- tartamudeaba otra vez? Estaba nerviosa?

-Espero que vengas más seguido a comer, estar rodeada de hombres sin ninguna chica a veces es agotador.- Dijo Okasan mientras la abrazaba.

-Será un gusto Mikoto-san- Dijo Hinata abrazándola de vuelta.

-Cuídala bien Tachi, mi futura prima debe llegar a tiempo y en perfectas condiciones con su clan.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de Shisui, le lancé una mirada de reproche, lo último que quería era que Hinata se incomodara o que se alejara ahora que interactuábamos más.

Mientras caminábamos nos quedamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario para ser sincero y creo que para ella también ya que no éramos de muchas palabras. A pesar de eso quise romper el silencio, si quería algo con ella, y estaba seguro que así era tenía que empezar lo antes posible.

-Como le ha ido en sus entrenamientos Hinata?

-Bien, aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender.- Dijo con una suave sonrisa

-Si usted quiere, podría entrenar conmigo y Shisui

-Eso me encantaría Itachi, ustedes son grandes Shinobis y maravillosas personas.

Era extraño, pero en toda mi vida no había escuchado que dijeran que Shisui y yo somos buenas personas, tal vez si unos excelentes shinobis, y ninjas ejemplares, pero nada más. La gente no se tomaba la molestia de conocernos en el fondo y no solo a las shinobis que éramos.

-Usted también es una persona extraordinaria.

Un sonrojo apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas, lucía radiante, _hermosa_. Sabía que era ahora o nunca, estábamos al fin solos y era un momento apropiado pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba idear un plan para que mis sentimientos por ella salieran de forma casual en la plática. Estaba empezando a inquietarme.

-Itachi, puedo hacerle una pregunta.- Me dijo bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio, parece que lo que tenía que decir en verdad le costaba trabajo.

-Por supuesto Hinata.

-Bueno, yo . . . quería saber . . . sí . . . era cierto lo que dijo Shisui-kun, que usted ya se ha fijado en una chica . . .

-Bueno, lo cierto es que es verdad lo que dijo

-Oh!, espero que sea quien sea la chica, sean felices juntos.- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente pero en su mirada vi cierto aire de tristeza.

-Ahora que lo menciona Hinata, yo, quería decirle algo desde hace un tiempo.- No puedo creerlo, estoy a punto de confesármele. Kami-sama ayúdame!

-Sí?.- Dijo ella al fin mirándome a los ojos

-Yo, yo quería, quiero decirle que . . .

-Hinata-sama no debería perder el tiempo en pláticas, Hiashi-sama me mando a buscarla ya que no es normal que se demore tanto entrenando.- Dijo mirándome con desconfianza, por fin había decidido confesármele ya ahora alguien nos interrumpía y no solo eso, parecía que Neji-san quería matarme con esa fría mirada.

-No estaba perdiendo el tiempo Neji-san, ella nos hizo el honor de almorzar en compañía de mi familia, es por eso que se retrazo.- Dije mirándolo con severidad, estaba claro que yo no le caía bien.

-No importa, debemos irnos Hinata-sama.- Dijo sin prestarme mucha atención. Bien, si él quería luchar rudo yo también lucharía rudo.

-Disculpe Itachi, pero creo que es momento de que me retire, fue un gusto pasar el día con ustedes.

-Espero que mañana podamos entrenar Hinata.- Dije mostrando una sonrisa sincera

-Con gusto Itachi.

-Bien, mañana pasaré por usted temprano, hasta entonces. Y desaparecí en una nube de humo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría e indiferente a Neji-san y luego despedirme de él.

Tal vez mañana pasaría antes de lo esperado por ella. Y le confesaría mis sentimientos, sin interrupciones de primos molestos, y al fin poder caminar por la calle de su mano. Por ahora tendría que conformarme con un día común, de nuevo.

 _Notas de Autor:_

Gracias por sus comentarios.

A sunny237, uchihinata-20, Hime Natsuki Hyuga, yuna yue, Hopemench25

Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz, espero no defraudarlos con este capítulo.  
Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3 La declaración

Hola! Perdón por la demora de este capítulo, pero la escuela es insoportable! Jejeje, sin más el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

 _-Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei._

Capítulo 3. La declaración.

¿Por qué justamente Neji tenía que aparecer en ese momento, y con esa actitud?

No sabía porque Neji había actuado se esa forma, bueno, él es muy sobreprotector sí, pero no como en esta ocasión.

Deje de pensar en eso, después podría averiguar con más exactitud el porqué de su comportamiento.

Cuando llegue a casa Okasan y Sasuke estaban esperándome, ambos sentados con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que las burlas y los comentarios sobre un futuro romance con Hinata no se harían esperar. Aun así me senté con toda la tranquilidad que me caracterizaba y espere pacientemente a todo tipo de comentarios.

-Que tal el camino a casa de Hina-chan?.- Dijo Okasan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esto no me estaba dando buena espina.

-Tranquilo, hasta que llego Neji-san, al parecer Hinata se retrasó más de lo debido.

-Que con eso?.- Dijo Sasuke con su acostumbrada indiferencia.

-No está bien que una señorita como la heredera Hyuga ande afuera más tiempo que el debido, no es correcto.- Dije y vi a Okasan asentir con orgullo.

-Si nosotros no entreteníamos a Hinata, seguramente cualquier otra persona la hubiera invitado a salir con ese nuevo atuendo que trae.

-Sasuke, eso no es cierto y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro jovencito!.- Dijo OKasan regañándolo.

-Perdón Okasan, pero si Itachi no se apura en invitar a salir a Hinata, o en el mejor de los casos a declarársele, cualquier otro chico podría hacerlo antes que él.- Y era cierto, desde que Hinata era una Kunoichi más fuerte y reconocida, el número de pretendientes que tiene había incrementado rápidamente. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Hasta Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Hinata había crecido en muchos sentidos, y eso que él no era de fijarse en cualquier mujer. Acaso tendría que luchar por ella hasta con mi hermano? Esperaba que no.

-Tengo que ir a tomar aire libre.

-Espero que en el camino vallas pensando en tu futuro Itachi, eres uno de los mejores Shinobis de todas las aldeas ocultas, pero también mereces ser feliz con una chica tan fuerte, inteligente y hermosa como Hina-chan.- Dijo Okasan con cierto tono de preocupación y tristeza en su voz.

No podía dejar que nadie se metiera en mi camino, ya estaba decidido, quería que Hinata fuera la futura madre de mis hijos, quería pasar con ella el resto de mi vida, pero estaba seguro que no era el único que tenía ese pensamiento, hasta mi primo estaba dispuesto a dejar ese lado casanova para conquistarla.

Salí de mi casa y fui al lago que estaba cerca de un campo de entrenamiento, tal vez para planear alguna estrategia para mi declaración, o para que los ninjas y civiles de la aldea tuvieran bien claro que Hinata ya no estaría disponible, al menos no por mucho más tiempo. Jamás pensé tener pensamientos tan egoístas, pero estaba convencido que quería estar con ella.

Pero, y si ella no quería nada amoroso conmigo?. Qué tal si ella ya tenía pareja o peor aún, que tal si su clan ya la había comprometido con alguien más. La verdadera pregunta era ¿A pesar de eso, me detendría en mi plan de conquistar a Hinata? No, aunque tuviera que luchar con todo el clan Hyuga no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Cuando regrese a casa le desee buenas noches a mi Okasan y a Sasuke, mañana ya empezaría con mi nueva "misión" personal. Por ahora me acostaría, dormiría las 4 horas acostumbradas si tengo suerte claro, y mañana yo y Shisui iríamos por ella hasta su mansión para empezar con nuestro entrenamiento, y después, si tuviera la oportunidad, le dejaría mis sentimientos bien claros.

En la mañana, después de desayunar y de ayudar a Okasan con los deberes, pretendía ir por Shisui, ya que como lo teníamos planeado, entrenaríamos con Hinata, _mi dulce Hinata._

Fui a buscarlo a su casa pero no estaba, fui al campo de entrenamiento en el que solía estar, pero tampoco estaba ahí, maldición! Porque ahora que nos veríamos con Hinata se le ocurría desaparecer así como así.

Empecé a caminar con dirección a mi casa, tal vez mi primo estuviera ya ahí robándole el desayuno a Sasuke.

Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos vi a Shisui conversando muy alegremente con una rubia que no intentaba esconder su cuerpo, si mi memoria no me fallaba, ella era compañera de Sasuke en la academia ninja, y antigua loca fan de mi hermano, Ino Yamanaka.

Iba a reclamarle a Shisui por su falta de compromiso, se nos haría tarde para pasar por Hinata y él estaba como si nada platicando con aquella Kunoichi. Pero mejor deje que acabará su plática, ya que interrumpir en pláticas ajenas no era correcto.

Pero de repente pararon de charlar.

-Mejor adelántate Tachi, iré a dejar a la hermosa kunoichi hasta su casa.- Dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a la bella chica.

-Pues entonces vamos de una vez no?.- Dijo coquetamente ella.

Sin más empecé el camino para llegar a la mansión Hyuga, ya que al parecer Shisui se tomaría su tiempo con Yamanaka-san.

Toque suavemente la puerta, esperando pacientemente para que alguien atendiera mi llamado.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san, Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

-Buenos días Ko-san, vine a buscar a Hinata-san para tener un pequeño entrenamiento.

-Iré a buscarla, espere un momento por favor.- Y fue en búsqueda de la heredera del clan.

-No debería entrenar con Hinata-sama, ya que usted tiene más potencial incluso que yo.

-Neji-san Buen día, pues a mí no me molesta en absoluto entrenar con ella, al contrario, y creo que a ella tampoco le molesta.

-Yo soy el guardián de Hinata-sama, y tengo que cuidarla a cada minuto del día, con gusto los acompañaría pero tengo que partir ahora mismo en una misión. Pero cuando regrese con gusto yo también podría entrenar con ustedes, o simplemente con Hinata-sama.

-Buen día Itachi, espero no haber tardado demasiado, ya podemos irnos.

-Espero que valla a recibirme cuando llegue de mi misión Hinata-sama.- Dijo Neji sonriéndole con ternura, acaso era yo realmente el problema?

-Claro Neji nisan.

Neji se alejó poco a poco de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata y yo emprendimos el viaje hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde solía entrenar el equipo 8.

-Pensé que Shisui también vendría a entrenar.- Me dijo Hinata con un poco de preocupación,

-Así es, pero tuvo una emergencia y llegará más tarde.

Ahora era el momento justo para decirle a Hinata lo que me estaba sucediendo con respecto a ella, no había nadie quien nos pudiera arruinar el momento.

-Hinata con respecto a nuestra platica de ayer, antes de la interrupción de su primo, yo quería aclarar una cosa.

-No tiene nada que aclarar Itachi.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo deteniéndose y volteando para encararme.

-Verá, siempre eh hecho lo que la gente espera de mí, la aldea, mi familia, el clan. Y a pesar de ser un shinobi dedicado a mi idea de proteger a la aldea para que en un futuro, mis hijos y los niños de toda la aldea puedan convivir en armonía, y sin guerras de por medio, de hacer lo que es digno de un Uchiha, una parte de mí se ha sentido vacío por dentro durante todos estos años, y ese vacío solo se llena cuando estoy con usted, tal vez no seamos muy cercanos, ni sea el chico más sentimental y romántico, pero si me da una oportunidad, seré el chico más afortunado y feliz de la aldea, y daré el amor y el respeto que usted merece.

Por fin lo había dicho, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que quería decirle. No sé si me rechazará o si me va a corresponder, la conquistaría sin importar la respuesta.

 _Notas de autor:_

Perdón por el retraso, no quería demorarme mucho, tal vez el capítulo no sea muy bueno, pero espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito, les agradezco sus reviews, y toda crítica u opinión será bienvenida. Lo de la ropa de Hinata, será revelado hasta después, no es gran misterio pero me gusta poner a una Hinata más segura y como una excelente kunoichi. También haré un fanfic Sasuhina, espero que también pueda contar con ustedes, nos leemos pronto n.n


	4. Chapter 4 La noticia inesperada

Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero aquí está la conti de este finc. Sinceramente no me gusta escribir algo dramático pero no sé si ustedes quieran que está historia contenga drama, que opinan al respecto ustedes chicas? Espero sus reviews!

- _Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto es de Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para estas historias._

Capítulo 4 . Líderes del Clan Hyuga

Ahora estaba en la espera de la respuesta de Hinata, espero que diga que sí, porque es algo que en verdad deseo.

Y es que ya es hora de que este con alguien que me de alegría, ya que desde que mi familia estuvo a punto de planear un golpe de estado siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, tal vez por eso soy aún más frío y calculador que como lo era antes, pero quien no lo sería después de eso, si no hubiera sido por mí y mi primo Shisui quien sabe que sería lo que hubiera pasado.

En fin, ahora quiero confiar en alguien y entregarle todo mi cariño, y espero que Hinata me dé esa oportunidad para eso, pero todo depende de ella.

-A mí me encantaría estar con usted, Itachi, lo cierto es que también ciento algo por usted desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, por eso estaba aterrada cuando me entere que ya pensaba en una chica de la aldea.

-Es por eso que quería explicarle lo que yo siento por usted, pues han pasado cosas las cuales no me habían dado la oportunidad de decírselo.- _Que si no! Y su primo era un claro ejemplo._

Ella solo me sonrió de vuelta, yo me acerque lentamente hasta ella. Aunque no sé qué hacer, es cierto que tengo un club de fans amplio, que soy un gran shinobi y que soy el genio de mi Clan, pero gracias a todo eso nunca puse mayor atención a este tipo de cosas acerca del amor.  
Estoy nervioso, no solo un poco, al contrario, y es un poco irónico que esto tenga tanto impacto sobre mí. Soy un hombre mayor pero en este momento parezco solo un adolescente.

Tomo su hermosa cara delicadamente entre mis manos y miro esos bellos ojos color luna que llegan a desarmarme por completo, ella me devuelve la mirada de una manera tan intensa que hace que me pregunte internamente si yo la miro de la misma forma. Y de un momento a otro elimine la distancia que nos mantenía separados, _la bese,_ de una manera torpe ya que mi inexperiencia no me permitía saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero trate de hacerlo de manera suave y delicada, para que ella no piense que no la quiero de verdad.  
No sabía si ella era novata al igual que yo en este tema o no, pero eso no me importaba, se sentía maravilloso besar finalmente sus labios. Duramos así el tiempo suficiente para que el aire empezará a hacer falta en nuestro sistema, y cuando nos separamos, recargue mi frente en la suya y sonreí, de una manera que no sabía que podía llegar a sonreír así, pero lo hice aún más, cuando abrí mis ojos lentamente y la mire, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Y eso me hacía querer protegerla, verla así de hermosa, feliz y tranquila me hacía querer tenerla siempre a mi lado, que no tuviera que sufrir por nada ni sentir un ápice de dolor nunca más, ya era so hora de ser feliz y la mía también, y yo me encargaría de que así fuera.

El entrenamiento ya no me importaba, ahora caminamos de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga en un silencio cómodo para ambos, pero en un instante ella había tomado mi mano para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos. Iba a decirle que me dejara decirle a su padre sobre nuestra relación y pedirle su consentimiento para que ella pueda ser mía ante los ojos de todos. Ya podía imaginar a mi madre preguntándome mil cosas sobre esto. Pero primero tenía que preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con hablar con su padre. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien apareció en frente de nosotros. Neji.

-¿Qué significa esto Hinata-sama?

-Yo, pues, nosotros, ammm . . .

-Hinata y yo hemos decidido empezar una relación Neji-san

-Le hable a ella Uchiha-san.

-No es apropiado que le hables de esa manera a Itachi, Neji nisan. Discúlpelo Itachi desde hace bastante tiempo que nisan no se comportaba así.

-No hay problema Hinata, no es secreto para nadie que a veces Neji-san tenga una actitud demasiado sobreprotectora tratándose de usted.- Dije lanzándole a Neji una mirada al estilo Uchiha, lo que provoco que él apretará sus puños con fuerza y haciéndolo gruñir.

-Ya es tiempo de que vallamos a la mansión Hinata-sama, su padre tiene un comunicado muy importante de que hablarle.- Dijo mirándome de una manera muy sospechosa, la cual no me agradaba nada.- Creo que es acerca de los futuros líderes del Clan.

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Hinata, ya que después de lo sucedido con Neji-san , Hinata me había pedido que nos encontráramos en otra ocasión, pero un día después me habían mandado a una misión rango A fuera de la aldea, aunque no era una misión muy peligrosa me había tardado un poco más del tiempo acordado. Y solo hasta ahora es que podía regresar a la aldea, quería descansar y pasar un rato agradable con mi familia, comunicarles la noticia de mi relación con Hinata y tal vez entrenar un poco con Sasuke, pero tenía que saber cuál había sido la noticia que Hiashi-sama le comunico a Hinata ya que desde que partí en mi misión no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Iba a dirigirme a la torre Hokage cuando a lo lejos vi a Neji, Kiba y Shino corriendo en la misma dirección a la que yo me disponía a ir, un escalofrío paso por todo mi cuerpo y supe que algo andaba mal con Hinata, no por nada sus compañeros de equipo y su primo estarían tan desesperados por llegar a la torre lo antes posible. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas esperando que todo estuviera bien, pero a veces las cosas se salen de control.

 _Notas de Autor:_

Sinceramente creí que este finc sería solo un one-shot, pero ahora no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá.  
espero que les guste y espero que me ayuden a ver si agregarle un poco de Drama a la historia o no. Espero que todas estén bien

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5 La revelación

Hola! Mil perdones por la demora, eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela, pero quiero continuar con esta historia así que aquí esta.

- _Los personajes y la historia de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados un rato._

Capítulo 5. La nueva noticia.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la torre Hokage, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, o que iba a explotar. No sabía que estaba pasando pero tampoco sabía que esperar.

Al fin llegó, pero no para dar mi informe, quiero saber que está pasando con Hinata, porque sus seres queridos y más cercanos están aquí, que ha sucedido, por ahora solo estoy esperando a que el Hokage me de alguna explicación.

-Puedes quitarte tu mascara Itachi.- _asentí y obedecí, solo quería saber que pasaba de una vez._

-Mientras estabas fuera, mandamos a Hinata en una misión en solitario, y al parecer todo iba bien hasta que hace unas horas dejo de comunicarse con nosotros y perdimos totalmente su rastro, mandamos a Shisui a buscarla, él regreso con heridas múltiples y algunas más severas que otras, pero Hinata es la que nos preocupa.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto Hokage? Hinata y yo hemos pasado más tiempo juntos, pero nadie ha dicho que yo estoy saliendo con ella.

-Pues verás que para tu primo Shisui guardar un secreto es muy complicado, y más porque estaba muy preocupado por, como él la llamo, su "nueva prima".- _Claro, se me olvidaba que con Shisui no podías guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo, además de que estuve fuera por un tiempo y no pude vigilar lo que decía a las demás personas._

-¿Cómo esta ella?.- _Ahora que hasta el Hokage sabía lo que sentía por ella, tenía que darme una explicación, quería que mi voz sonará normal, pero solo se notó un poco de preocupación cuando hice la pregunta._

-Ella es muy fuerte, pero agoto casi todo su chakra ahora tiene graves heridas sin mencionar que no ha despertado desde la madrugada que fue cuando la trajo tu primo.  
Al parecer su misión iba bien, ella ya estaba regresando, pero la emboscaron para obtener un pergamino muy importante que nos pertenecía pero fue robado hace unos días, ella se negó a darlo y fue cuando empezaron una batalla, en la que por supuesto ella ganó, pero quedo muy mal herida al grado de quedar inconsciente y fue cuando tu primo la encontró.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaron a mí?! Yo soy su primo, debieron llamarme a mí, no a un Uchiha, no dudo de la capacidad de Shisui-san pero yo soy el guardián de Hinata, sin mencionar, que muy pronto seré su prometido.- _¿Escuche bien? ¿Qué él y Hinata que?_ _¿Eso fue lo que les comunico Hiashi el día en que Neji nos interrumpió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que queríamos ser felices los dos?_

 _Tengo que hablar con Hiashi para que me dé una explicación, él no sabe sobre lo nuestro, pero no por eso iba a dejar que nuestro romance terminará así como así, acabamos de comenzar y no hay duda de que a los dos nos costó trabajo llegar a donde estábamos,. Sé que él no es un hombre que dé explicaciones pero no quiero darme por vencido tan rápido._

-Shisui había trabajado con ella con anterioridad, además de que él escucho la noticia y se ofreció a hacerlo, sin mencionar que yo sé lo que hago Neji, ella podrá ser tu prima o tu prometida, pero primero es una Kunoichi.

-También es la heredera del Clan Hyuga, no podemos correr riesgos, yo tengo que protegerla, yo debí protegerla.- _Eso lo había dicho casi en un susurro, y pude notar un poco de tristeza y enojo en esa última frase._

-¿Pero qué es eso de que tú y Hinata serán prometidos? ¿Por qué?.- _Dijo Kiba que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio._

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni a ti ni a nadie.

-A mí sí, así que tendré que hablar con Hiashi sobre esto.- _Dijo el Hokage que ya estaba empezando a cansarse de estos debates.-_ Pueden retirarse.

No sé qué está pasando. No sé qué haré con la situación de que Hinata y Neji serán prometidos. Pensé que al ser Uchiha, a Hiashi no le molestaría que yo fuera se novio, ya que tenemos muy buena reputación y somos de los mejores shinobis de entre muchas generaciones, aunque los Hyugas y los Uchihas no nos llevábamos del todo bien, sería una muy buena idea una alianza, sin mencionar que yo quería estar con la heredera Hyuga.

Tengo que investigar que está pasando, porque de repente tienes que estar comprometidos, quiero que Hinata me diga que está pasando.

Pero por ahora, solo puedo ir a ver a Hinata y a Shisui al Hospital, ya que seguían mal heridos.  
A pesar de todo quería verla, saber que se pondría bien, que saldría bien de esta y de más situaciones, que arreglaríamos el futuro compromiso con Neji , las cosas con su clan, todo.  
También quería ver a Shisui, a pesar de sus bromas, es la persona a la que más confianza y me ha ayudado en muchas cosas. Tenía que verlos, y saber que estarían mejor, quizás después podría pensar en mi futuro con Hinata.

Cuando llegué al hospital, pedí a una enfermera que me dijera donde estaba Hinata, después de un rato de coqueteo ella me dio la información que quería y fui en su búsqueda.

Y ahí estaba, inconsciente, tan pálida que sus labios se veían rojos carmín, se veía como un fantasma, pero a pesar de eso se veía como un ángel.  
Me acerque para tomar su mano, estaba helada. Besé su mano, quería que supiera que estaría ahí para ella, quizás en el poco tiempo que nos quede juntos, pero incluso después, aunque ella no se quede a mi lado yo la apoyare y la protegeré siempre.

-Itachi.- _me llamo, pero se veía que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar._

-No hables ahora, descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-En medio . . . en medio de la oscuridad . . . . escuche tu voz . . . gracias . . . . – _después de decir eso, cerro lentamente los ojos, entrelazo nuestros dedos y se quedó profundamente dormida._

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? ¿No te quedo claro que Hinata será mi prometida?

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo, trataré de actualizar pronto y que les guste este fanfic,  
gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encantan! En verdad muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Me voy, no sin antes advertir, que este fanfic contiene OoC, gracias a Diamante no Mei por decirme ese pequeño error. También gracias a Natsuki, a Sasha y a todas por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, saludos!**_


	6. Neji achi, La guerra está declarada

¡Hola! Ya sé, quieren matarme y no hay justificación válida para tanta ausencia lo admito, pero me falta inspiración, pero sí sigo esperando a que llegue esto se atrasará más así que, aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten y sin más, nos leemos más abajo.

- _Los personajes y la historia de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto en su totalidad, yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato._

Capítulo 6. Neji vs. Itachi, la guerra está declarada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? ¿No te quedo claro que Hinata será mi prometida?

-Disculpa mis modales Hyuga, pero ¿Es que nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta?. Solo vine a ver como estaba Hinata.-dije levantado el rostro para verlo. Sí él quería guerra, le enseñaría que no debe meterse con un Uchiha, porque somos buenos peleando.

-Pues no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella, o ¿Acaso lo que dijo el Hokage es verdad? ¿Ella te gusta Uchiha? ¿La heredera del clan Hyuga a enamorado al próximo líder Uchiha?-una risa un tanto tétrica salió de su garganta.

-Con todo respeto Hyuga, no veo porque eso debería interesarte.

-Es una lástima, sé que a Hiashi le gustaría saber porque los del clan Uchiha muestran tanto interés en su próxima heredera.- dijo con tono de reproche

-¿Ya no es Hinata-sama Hyuga? ¿Tan rápido se perdió el respeto por ella?

-Pase de ser solo su guardián a ser su prometido, eso debería cambiar algo ¿no?

-¿Por qué se comprometieron de un día para otro? ¿Qué está planeando su clan ahora Hyuga?

-Eso no debería de interesarte, pero ya que insistes…  
Ella se ha hecho más fuerte como ya podrás haber notado.-asentí lentamente.-ahora ya puede ser la heredera que todo el clan espera, después de tanto tiempo sin una decisión clara, de inseguridades, de medir a ambas hermanas para verificar cual sería la mejor opción para próxima líder del clan, después de todo el consejo ha decidido que Hinata es la más digna para el puesto máximo del clan, pero para cuando eso pase ella tendrá que estar comprometida, o en el mejor de los casos, casada.  
Pero ¿Quién será el afortunado que despose a Hinata? Claro que tiene que ser alguien del clan, de seguro estas familiarizado con esa información, no podemos dejar que cualquier persona rompa la pureza de nuestro linaje, ya que ¿Qué sería un Hyuga sin el poder de nuestros ojos, o nuestra fuerza? Nada, pero aquel hombre también tiene que ser fuerte, tanto para protegerla a ella y a su descendencia, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente también y quien mejor para eso que el genio del clan, en palabras más directas, Yo.- ante esto último fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Ya escuche el lado técnico, pero ¿Estás tú dispuesto a ser unido a una mujer que te es indiferente?

-¿Y quién dijo que Hinata no me gusta?.-me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Perdón pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido en su niñez trataste de matarla, ahora su relación es mejor pero no creo que la quieras tanto después de todo.

-Nadie te dio el derecho de juzgarme Uchiha, tal vez la odie en el pasado pero, ella es lo único que me queda, la única que me aprecia por lo que soy no por lo que aparento ser. Admito que cometí un pequeño error y la juzgue mal, hice que ella pagará por todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo cual no fue muy inteligente, pero ya somos adultos, olvidamos el pasado para enfocarnos en el presente y a veces en el futuro claro, sin mencionar que ahora como mencionaste somos mucho más cercanos, algunas personas no lo creen claro, pero no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Y bueno, está de más decir que Hinata se ha vuelto toda una mujer, tanto física como mentalmente lo cual la hace sumamente interesante y hermosa, hasta el punto de tener a más de uno de su clan de cabeza o ¿me equivoco Uchiha?

-Si los de mi clan muestran interés en ella no es mi asunto, es de ellos.

-Pero no me has respondido aún. ¿Realmente te gusta nuestra querida futura líder?

-Como ya le he dicho no es su asunto, pero sí así fuera ese no sería problema suyo, sino de Hinata y mío.

-¿Es que no ha escuchado nada de lo que eh relatado? Claro que sería mi problema si usted intentará algo con ella, ella es mía por derecho, tal vez incluso desde antes que naciéramos y ni usted ni nadie puede o podrá alejarme de su lado, antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, ahora puede que ella solo sienta un gran cariño hacia mí, pero créame que haré lo que sea para enamorarla, tanto por conveniencia y por mí, así es Uchiha, a pesar de todo debo admitir que Hinata me gusta, ninguna chica me ha gustado antes de esta forma, así que si tengo que pelear con todo su clan para que ella se quede conmigo lo haré.

-Vaya, así que no solo es por orden de su clan, es que tiene un interés en ella aunque de una manera un poco posesiva, pero temo decirle que no es el único interesado en ella, además de que usted es una buena opción para ella, una muy buena para ser sinceros pero creo que mi primo y yo estamos a su mismo nivel o más alto inclusive, pues como verá yo soy el próximo lider de mi clan, sin mencionar que soy uno de los mejores ANBU de Konoha, ni mi fuerza ni el renombre de mi clan incluido mi poder ocular, hasta podríamos hacer que por fin nuestros clanes dejen su famosa rivalidad que nos ha perjudicado por años ¿Cierto Hyuga? - Dicho esto camine para salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata.

-Esto no ha terminado todavía Uchiha, le daré a Hinata sus saludos cuando despierte y me vea aquí, con ella.

-No será necesario, volveré en unos minutos.-Y sin más me marche en búsqueda de la habitación de Shisui. Tenía que despejar mi mente un momento, toda la información que me había dado ese Hyuga ha sido demasiada, él se quería casar con ella, por un lado por conveniencia y por otro lado en verdad la quiere, de una forma extraña pero lo hace, ¿Acaso todo lo que quiere un Uchiha tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿No podremos solo un día conseguir lo que queramos sin ningún impedimento? De verdad que la suerte no es algo que me siga. Tenía que pensar en cómo hablar con Hiashi antes de que hicieran esta locura, no me voy a dejar intimidar, no había mostrado interés en ninguna chica y ahora que lo hacía todo parecía ir en mi contra. De seguro el maldito destinado se estaba riendo en mi cara en estos momentos.

Sin duda tendría una larga charla con Shisui cuando despertará y una incluso más larga con Hinata.

¿Qué acaso nunca tendría un día común y corriente?

 _Nota de autora:_

 _¡Hola!, ya sé que quieren matarme, lo sé, pero no tenía inspiración pero tuve que forzarla para que me diera el resultado esperado, tal vez el capítulo no les guste mucho porque no tiene mucho Itahina, pero créanme que es muy importante para el resto de la historia, pero díganme cualquier opinión que tengan, ¿Qué les está pareciendo? ¿Les gusta la actitud de Neji? ¿Quieren que incluya alguna pareja en este pequeño fic? Cuéntenme todo! Lo que sea, ustedes son mi inspiración y perdón por la demora, escribí este capítulo hace días y apenas hoy pude terminarlo y subirlo._

 _Sin más los quiero y nos leemos pronto, ¡Saludos!_


	7. La nueva aliada

Disclaimer: Naruto y su mundo ninja son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo los molesto un rato.

 **La nueva aliada.**

Después de la "maravillosa" charla que tuve con Neji, me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Shisui para contarle las nuevas noticias y para poder planear lo que haríamos al respecto.

Sé que Shisui me ayudará, lo conozco y él tratará de que Hinata sea Uchiha sin importar quien sea su pareja. Es como ver a un niño obsesionado por dulces o juguetes ya que una vez me había confesado que la dulzura y fuerza de Hinata hacían falta en el clan Uchiha donde todas eran más egoístas y caprichosas.

Y era verdad, solo conocía una Uchiha que no fuera escandalosa y era mi madre.

Las Uchihas también son fuertes, claro. Pero Hinata era fuerte y delicada, una extraña pero única combinación.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de mi primo ya que se supone que debía de haber despertado desde hace unos cuantos minutos. Estaba por tomar el picaporte para entrar cuando escuche un pequeño ruido…

Shisui sí estás haciendo lo que creo que haces serás un verdadero caso perdido… Mira que hacer **eso** en un hospital es no tener decencia…

Mande un poco de chakra a mis oídos, agudizando mi audición para poder escuchar lo que pasaba adentro de la habitación, ¡Por todos los cielos! Shisui si estaba haciendo cosas… _inapropiadas…_ en su habitación, en un hospital, vaya que mi primo no podía controlarse ni siquiera en esas situaciones tan delicadas.

Escuche otro ruido o mejor dicho, otro gemido…

Negué con mi cabeza y me aleje de ahí, más tarde le diría un par de cosas a Shisui.

Traté de regresar a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata pero la enfermera me lo impidió diciendo que ella ya tenía un acompañante y que no podíamos estar perturbándola todo el tiempo. Si no quería perturbarla debía de sacar a su primo de ahí.

Tuve que dirigirme a mi casa, no podría ir al cuartel ANBU ni al hospital con todas esas cosas robando mi atención, tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar la situación de Hinata y Neji pero para eso debía de tener a alguien del Clan Hyuga de mi lado por si los del consejo no aceptaban del todo mis puntos a favor, ¿Pero quién? Se lo pediría a Ko ya que durante un tiempo fuimos compañeros en una misión pero no sabía si él estaba de acuerdo con eso del matrimonio de los primos o no.

A unos metros de empezar a caminar fuera del hospital detuve mi andar ya que una figura conocida se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

-Uchiha, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Hanabi-san, un gusto volver a verla

-Ah, si también yo-. Dijo desviando la mirada, pude ver que estaba un tanto incomoda ya que ella no me había saludo como yo lo hice.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Sabe si mi hermana está aquí?

-Sí, ella se encuentra aquí desde hace unas horas…

-¿Y sabe si Neji está con ella?

Apreté mis puños al recordar a Neji y nuestra plática, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña castaña.

-¿Se encuentra bien Uchiha-san?

-Sí, no es nada.

¿Y usted por qué está aquí?

-Mi primo Shisui también fue herido.

-¡Oh vaya!

Entonces lo supe.

Si había alguien que podía ayudarme y que fuera Hyuga, esa persona era la hermana de Hinata. Todos sabían que los hermanos (en especial los menores) siempre solían ser más celosos y posesivos con sus hermanos mayores, y ella no podía ser la excepción, ni siquiera Sasuke lo había sido.

Así que arriesgándome un poco, me aventure a decirle:

-También pasé a ver a su hermana, Hanabi-san.

-¿Usted? ¿Usted es el nuevo amigo del que tanto habla Hinata?

Reprimí una sonrisa al saber que Hinata hablaba de mí con su hermana.

-Así es.

-¿Y usted ha estado entrenando con ella verdad? ¡Con Itachi Uchiha! ¡Con un Uchiha!-dijo y después susurró-. Y uno de los buenos…

Ella parecía muy emocionada por el tema, eso me hizo recordar un poco a Sasuke cuando era pequeño y me preguntaba por mis misiones en ANBU o con el clan.

-En efecto, y ella es muy buena. Se ha hecho bastante fuerte…

Su hermana me sonrió sinceramente.

-Sin mencionar que es una chica diferente al resto, sus habilidades y su forma de ser hacen de su hermana una persona muy especial….

Frunció una ceja mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Sí, ella era muy parecida a Sasuke…

-Sin mencionar que es una chica realmente hermosa y la futura líder de nuestro clan-. Dijo sonando muy orgullosa de Hinata.

-Efectivamente, ella es única Hanabi-san

Ella solo asintió.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Hanabi-san…?

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero afirmó con su cabeza.

-Cuando fui a ver a su hermana me encontré con Neji… y él me dijo algo sobre un acuerdo que…

-Entiendo el punto.- dijo interrumpiéndome-. ¿Cuál es su pregunta Uchiha-san?

-¿Está de acuerdo con eso?- pregunte finalmente después de unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que no, ella ya ha sufrido mucho como para que los vejetes todavía decidan con quien debe casarse…

Yo solo asentí para que ella continuara.

-Además, quiero mucho a Neji, es mi primo después de todo pero eh visto como la mira y la protege… Sé desde hace mucho tiempo que él la ve como algo más que una prima… Él la ve como mujer… Pero Hinata solo lo quiere como familia.  
Pero hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura, Cuando Neji quiere algo hace lo que sea para conseguirlo, no le importa a quien tenga que quitar de su camino ni bajo que métodos… Y sí Neji tiene algún defecto, ese sería su posesividad, eso puedo asegurárselo.  
Así que su camino será bastante difícil Uchiha-san, si no es que imposible…

Levante una ceja ante aquella última frase. De verdad ella era muy lista, sin su ayuda me sería imposible conseguir que anularan el compromiso de Hinata, por eso me había mostrado muy curioso y abierto con ella con respecto a su hermana y había funcionado por lo visto, ahora solo tenía que confirmárselo.

Le sonreí ladeadamente.

-Es verdad, pero si pudiera contar con un pequeño amigo que me apoye ante el consejo, tal vez no me sería tan difícil conseguir que ese compromiso sea cancelado ¿no lo cree Hanabi-san? Y tenga por seguro que yo no seré tan posesivo con ella, tal vez hasta le haga una habitación cuando Hinata y yo vivamos juntos…

Ella abrió los ojos por mi confesión, y más por la seguridad con la que había dicho que Hinata y yo viviríamos juntos. Aún no era un hecho, pero trataría que fuera así una vez solucionado todo. No diré que son un romántico totalmente pero si quería que Hinata dejara de ser Hyuga para ser una Uchiha por el resto de su vida.

De repente mi pequeña acompañante castaña desvió la mirada unos segundos para después mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-No suena nada mal, pero por ir en contra de mi Clan creo que necesitaré más que una simple habitación en su todavía no hecha casa Uchiha.

¿Todos los hermanos menores eran igual de aprovechados?

-¿Querría algo más Hanabi-san?

-Tal vez…

-¿Y que sería lo que desea?

-Eso se lo diré después de la posible o no reunión con el consejo cuando usted se presente para alborotar a todos con sus sentimientos por la próxima heredera.

-¿Me ayudará entonces?.

-No tengo otra alternativa si quiero que Hinata esté el mayor tiempo conmigo… Solo dígame una cosa Itachi… ¿Su clan ya sabe de su maravilloso plan para desposar a una Hyuga?

-Evidentemente no, solo mi madre, mi primo y Sasuke.

-Sí que está en problemas.

-Creo que así es… Hanabi-san, ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-¡Pf! Sí, adelante, ya que serás mi futuro cuñado…

Sentí un calor subiendo a mis mejillas pero seguí hablando

-¿Por qué Hinata cambio tan drásticamente su vestuario…?

 _Nota de autora:_

 _Hola! Perdón por el retraso, es solo que no eh podido actualizar varias historias y me estoy atrasando bastante pero aquí estoy._

 _Gracias a marcelaporras,_ _Komorebi-chama, Natsuki Hime Hyuga y a todas las otras hermosas personas que dejan reviews y a las también hermosas fantasmitas que dejan esta historia en Fav o que siguen la historia. GRACIAS._

 _Sé que este capítulo parece no importar mucho pero es una pieza clave para lo siguiente además de que ya revelaré la razón del cambio de ropa en nuestra Hinata…  
Quiero pedirles perdón por faltas de ortografía o algún otro detalle que se me haya pasado, estoy intentando escribir mejor y tener mejores ideas para que ustedes disfruten esta historia tanto como yo. ¡Saludos! _


	8. Cambio de imagen y de pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y todo su fantástico mundo le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito.

 **Cambio de imagen y de pensamientos.**

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?.- hizo un puchero que me pareció un poco cómico.- Si Usted dice que es su amigo, debería preguntárselo directamente, ¿no lo cree?

-Pero ¿No sería un poco inapropiado? No sé si debería de preguntarle tal cosa a una señorita como Hinata…

-Ella no es la misma de antes Itachi pero creo que eso ya lo sabe.

-Así es, pero su cambio de ropa no es algo que me quede muy claro Hanabi-san…

-No es la gran cosa, ella solo quiso hacerlo; un día sólo llego a la mansión y le pidió a Neji que la entrenará más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía, mi primo y yo intentamos preguntarle pero se veía muy emocionada y no quisimos que se desanimara solo porque se actuar era muy extraño.  
Después de varios días ella me pidió que la ayudara con algo, fuimos a su habitación y ella me mostró gran cantidad de ropa que, como usted ya mencionó, era muy diferente a la ropa holgada que todos estábamos acostumbrados a verle..- cerró los ojos como si recordara lo que había pasado después-. Me dijo que ella debía cambiar, por el bien de la aldea y sobre todo, por el de Neji y el mío.  
Que ya no quería que nadie decidiera su futuro e interviniera en nuestras vidas, y que eso solo pasaría si ella se hacía heredera del Clan, que quería dejar de tratar a la rama secundaria como si fueran sirvientes personales y que todos convivieran como lo que eran y siempre serán… Familia.- abrió los sus ojos perlados y me miró directamente.- y me dijo que si ella tenía que entrenar más fuerte y sacrificar su vida, lo haría con tal de conseguir la paz en el clan.  
En fin, dijo que ya no sé ocultaría y que empezaría con algo tan sencillo como un cambio de imagen, que la ropa que usaba le estovaría y que no la dejaría moverse tan rápido y eficaz como ella quería y como yo siempre eh sabido que hacer en emergencias de belleza la ayude un poco, lo único que no me dejo tocar fue su cabello dijo que así le recordaba a nuestra madre..

Hinata es una chica muy especial y lo que me decía su hermana solo lo confirmaba aún más.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un simple acto, como cambiar su imagen, tendría un significado tan profundo como ese?

¿Todos sus actos tendrían un trasfondo tan peculiar como ese?

-Itachi-san..

La voz de la pequeña hermana Hyuga me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Está bien?

-Sí gracias. Me distraje un momento.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-. Dijo riéndose de una manera tranquila.- Sabe Itachi-san, Usted siempre me ha caído bien, a mí y a mi hermana claro no es como el insoportable de su hermano…

¿Sasuke insoportable..? a veces podía ser un poco frio, y en extremo reservado, tal vez grosero…

Pensándolo bien mí hermano si era insufrible…

-Tal vez Sasuke se muestre un tanto, indiferente y tome una actitud que puede llegar a ser intolerable con las personas desconocidas pero cuando entra en confianza le aseguro que es una persona muy agradable, solo debe conocerlo un poco más.

-A su hermano nadie lo conoce, solo su familia y sus ex compañeros de equipo..

-Es bastante observadora con respeto a mi pequeño hermano ¿no cree? Hanabi-san…

Mi acompañante solo desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Pero que dice Itachi-san? Yo jamás me fijaría en su hermano, solo es un Shinobi que se cree inalcanzable, con su gran ego y arrogancia que lo hacen ver todavía más..

-¿Atractivo?

Ella me miró con sus ojos abiertos y el sonrojó aún más evidente,

-¡No! Yo iba a decir otra cosa.

-De acuerdo Hanabi-san y disculpe si mi comentario pudo molestarla de alguna manera.

-No se preocupe Itachi-. Dijo un poco más tranquila

-Bien entonces, vayamos a ver a Hinata… Cuento con su apoyo Hanabi-san

-De acuerdo.

Estábamos caminando de regreso al hospital, ya en el interior dirigía a la pequeña castaña a la habitación de la heredera Hyuga.

Toque antes de abrir la puerta, talvez Neji ya se hubiera ido…

-Adelante…

O tal vez no.

Hanabi y yo nos adentramos en la habitación.

Lo primero que vimos fue que Hinata estaba sentada en su camilla, su espalda esta recargada en la cabecera y sus manos estaban a sus costados mirándonos con curiosidad y Neji se encontraba de pie a su lado mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué desean?.- dijo sonando frío.

-Queríamos ver a Hinata, ¿tiene algún problema Hyuga? ¿Quiere que nos retiremos?-. le respondo con tono de inocencia.

-No hay problema alguno-. Dice entre dientes, aparentemente enojado pero sin voltear a vernos.

-Neji ¿Sucede algo?.

-Nada Hanabi-sama, solo hablaba con mi prometida sobre algunas cosas.

La castaña solo apretó sus manos. En verdad que hablar de ese tema le incomodaba.

-Hola Hanabi-. Dijo Hinata alzando sus brazos hacía ella que inmediatamente abrazo a su hermana.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti hermana, pensé que estabas más grave…

-Hinata está bien, yo estuve cuidándola todo este tiempo.

-Gracias Neji, ahora yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

-Me quedaré si no le molesta.

-A decir verdad… Itachi me propuso estar con nosotras y darte la oportunidad de ir a comer algo, así que tal vez cuando regreses puedas quedarte un poco más.

-No lo creo, Uchiha tiene que ir a ver a su primo y yo me encuentro perfectamente.

-Tiene razón Hanabi-san, tengo que ir a ver a Shisui pero después de eso regresaré, por lo último que escuche cuando fui a verlo, se encontraba mejor.-no dije los detalles de que exactamente fue lo que escuche, pero no creo que ellos hubieran querido saberlo después de todo.

-Espero que regrese pronto Itachi, y que Shisui esté mucho mejor.- me dijo Hinata sonriéndome

Me acerqué a ella sin importarme demasiado lo que Neji pudiera pensar o decir después.

Me puse de frente a él y al lado izquierdo de ella.

Subí mi mano hasta su mejilla y me incline para besar su frente, ella coloco su mano sobre la mía cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del gesto íntimo entre nosotros.  
-Te estaré esperando.- me susurro antes de que me separara de ella.

Yo solo le sonreí mientras asentía.

-Volveré enseguida…

-Y más vale que vuelva sin muestras de afecto hacía mi prometida Uchiha…

-Eso ya lo veremos Hyuga.

-¡Que insolencia!

-Neji deja que se vaya de una vez, o los dos tendrán prohibido entrar a ver a Hinata y más vale que te vayas a comer algo….

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas señores-. Dijo mientras activaba su Byakugan.

Tuve que salir de ahí antes de que Hanabi perdiera la paciencia.

Neji también lo hizo, solo vi cómo iba desapareciendo de mi vista mientras lo hacía.

Cruzo el pasillo para ir a hablar con Shisui, tendríamos una larga charla..

/

 _Hola! Espero no haberlas decepcionado. C: solo serán dos capítulos más :3 espero que la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí, también quería avisarles que hare un Itahina Gender Bender, donde Itachi será mujer, la heredera de su clan y ella será la "débil"… espero que les llame la atención… cuando la publique les avisaré esperando que puedan apoyarme también con esa historia._

 _Eeeeen fin! Gracias por sus alertas y Favs y claro que también a sus comentarios._

 _marcelaporras: jajajajajaja Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y la atención, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando…. Espero poder hacer el próximo capi más largo Cx  
Chise: Verdad que sí! Yo también la veo como peligrosa como enemiga… pero de tu lado puede ser un ángel :3  
¡Saludos!_


End file.
